The Reasons Why She's Happy
by The Bittersweet Nightshade
Summary: She was extremely lucky while he was extremely delighted that night. Simply put, it was a fantastic night.


**The Reasons Why She's Happy**

_The Bittersweet Nightshade  
><em>

One-shot

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I don't own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock.<em>

The sound was echoing through the long and murky aisle.

"Uhm . . . Kaname? Can I come in?" A dark-haired girl asked behind the door with a subtle voice.

No answer.

She vacillated a little, a glint of disappointment passed over her pair of wide hazel eyes. But eventually, she undertook a louder second try.

"Kaname? Are you there?"

No answer again.

Anxiety started to crawl to her whole body knowing how dangerous the vampire society nowadays which is the reason why they resides at this vast, deserted mansion. She gulped her own saliva.

What if an association member sheared off his head and disposed it to the Tokyo bay and burned his body to ashes and . . .

_Wait._

_Kaname is strong. Yeah. There's no freaking way the dumb association would ever have done anything to him. Not a chance. Kaname ripping off their heads is possible but reverse? Ha. Thousand years later, buddies!_

Hence, with a single abnormal encouragement from her mind she banged the door handle, both eyes shut to anticipate a sudden shock.

Or so she thought.

Gradually, she lifted her left eyelid while her hands snuggling on the sides of her body. There was neither bloody nor terrifying scene like any of her irrational imaginations. There was indeed a once in a life-time sight, however. Well, if a peaceful sleeping face of Kaname could be classified as it.

Which is, _absolutely_.

She let out a relieved sigh, scolding herself for having such a petrifying inference.

_Wait._

Her current eyes filled with excitement were wide open, not wanting to waste the luck she'd received from Goddess Fortuna today. Blinking wasn't a shrewd choice. Not then, when Gods too would like to exchange their souls with her to have the opportunity.

She ambled down the marble floor towards the other side of the room, reaching the exquisite classic-styled chaise lounge where her _soul mate__―_she too was amazed by the term she used. Seriously, a _soul mate_?―was laying beautifully. Her tiptoeing was done quietly and her petite figure was a big help in preventing the _soul mate _from sobering.

_Ew. Stop thinking about_ soul mate_ myself! It's the twenty-first century for heaven's sake!_

Shooing the thought, she resumed to her walk when at last she brought to a standstill by the furniture before her.

The girl tilted down her head, causing her silky long hair to loose from the silver hairpin. Her glimmering orbs scrutinized the creature and she knelt down, taking a closer look at the replica of Eros.

She involuntarily extended her hand, stroking the beloved one's hair with her slender fingers gently.

'_He's so cute!'_ mused the pure blood princess.

_Like a kitten!_

_No, no. Like a puppy!_

_Wait._

_Kaname's a puppy? _

She jaw-dropped at the statement she'd made, followed by the furtherance of her scrutinizing.

His eyelashes that was more superb than any other woman's and sexy lips were enough to make her heart skipped a beat. Oh, look. And her face painted with red tint. _Super duper_ red tint; just as the same as the color of her blouse.

If there is a Hellboy, then this one is the Hellgirl.

Unable to hold the urge to caress his muscular yet elegant arm, she gave it a light touch, sliding her hand until it met his. She stopped at this point to throw a blank stare at his face. Suddenly she pulled off a wide smile on her face when a certain memory harked back to her mind. No, it wasn't a quite good memory but still, without Kaname awakened her Vampire's self, she wouldn't be able to witness the very picturesque view.

She produced an as crazy as a lunatic's giggling.

"_Ne_, Kaname . . ." An audible mumbling came out from her mouth. She once again stroked the smooth brown locks of his, bewildered at his abnormal deep slumber.

A normal guy would already sit on his ass when a knockout like her stroked his head.

Oh, right.

Kaname isn't normal―both mind and body―guys.

So is she. Besides the Vampire fact, she is as dense as ever―albeit sometimes an abnormal idea akin to the one not so long ago would have its way to her brain cavity. Therefore, devoid of rethinking and the normal-guy-would-sit-on-his-ass thought, she blabbered out her true feelings.

And this means her truest feelings of the truest feelings she had in her heart.

Perplexing, but it was the truth.

She took a deep breath to prepare the first sentence.

"I'm really . . . happy."

A pause occurred for a jiffy moment. Her mouth opened, correcting the previous words.

"Really, really . . . happy."

"Oh. Why?"

"Simple. My beloved Kaname Kuran," said her, eyes pinned on his hand. And unfortunately, she still hadn't realized what stupidity she'd done.

The grinning lad raised an eyebrow, signifying his amusement.

"Why?"

"Easy." She smiled from cheek to cheek. "First, he is kind."

The grin had gone broader.

"Then . . ." She trailed off her words, racing her brain's work in case there were another good reasons.

There were many in fact. Insipid of her, it only revolved around this man.

"Second, he is a striking handsome and cool guy―" She shifted her hand to her pointed chin, posing a thinking gesture. "―ermm . . . vampire"

_My_, a certain man was resisting his laughing plus, the next reason she self-assuredly declared just made thing worse.

"Third, his . . . blood is . . . so damn _tasty_"

Her gaze was directed at the ceiling, once again as if she was in a deep thought. Out of the blue, a husky chuckle drifted her out from her non-stop daydreaming. She stood up at once, a perceptible blush covering her whole face.

An index finger directed at him with the girl screaming out loud. "Kaname? You were awake?"

"Yuuki . . ." Kaname managed to find back his voice between his also sexy chuckles, making the girl who turned out to be Yuuki bit her lips fretfully. "Who in the world won't be awakened by the kind of doings you did?" He added before she had the chance to answer, "Yeah. Not a single being, including a vampire like me." He leisurely straightened his back, another chuckle was made. "But, it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

_Oh God. Without a doubt, I'm a splendid person in being a moron._

_A big moron_.

Yuuki scratched her not itching head, indicating her nervousness to even splutter out a response and this affected the next words she finally said. "Bu . . . bu . . . but . . ." She instantly shut her eyes as she attempted to give a fine explanation about her before . . . _perverted_ act. Yep. The great pure blood princess whom vampires respect, Yuuki Kuran had done a _perverted_ act to her own brother. A.k.a her lover. A.k.a her _soul mate._

At least it was her brother (lover/soul mate) or else the so-called brother would pleasantly like to tear off the poor man's head.

"Well . . . what did you say?" Kaname playfully teased Yuuki who turned her head away from his gaze.

"Eh? Err . . . nah, it was nothing important!" There was a fake cheerful smile across her face when she turned round to run away from this beyond humiliating problem. Yet, the other vampire didn't give up that easily.

Kaname rapidly grabbed her hand, stopping the lass from her fugitive. "Am I kind?" He asked, once again with a one and only purpose: to tease Yuuki.

Her first reaction wasn't a really good one, "Ha ha ha . . . err . . ." It only triggered another question.

"Hmm . . . I never thought that you think I am handsome. Oh. And_ cool_. Am I?"

Right then, the only thing Yuuki wanted to do was to release her hand from his, get out from this room as soon as possible, and pray that the matter will be forgotten by him tomorrow.

OK. In total there were three things, actually.

She swear to God not to have any perverted mind nor do anything related with perverted doings nor answer any question from an unknown questioner because it only brings nothing but problem.

"And . . . do you like my _blood_?"

Uh-oh, wrong choice of question, dear king of pure bloods.

Yuuki lost her head completely―not literally. That could be proofed by her scowling reddish face and how she clenched her hands tightly until she lifted her shoulders a bit.

"Really, Kaname. There's no reason for you to tease me like that," she said tersely, turning her back to him as she madly stomped the ground to reach the door.

A feeling of guilt struck Kaname when he saw her almost leaving the room.

The vampire learned a lesson that night: teasing has its limit.

But the lesson didn't really make a significance change in him, looking at how another idea popped out in his complicated yet brilliant brain.

No. Kaname hadn't learned a thing _at all_.

He laid on the sofa, relaxing himself when at the same time he spoke up with a velvety pleading tone that no women can resist, "Yuuki, sorry about that. I'm really, really sorry. Can you come over here, please?"

She wasn't an exception. She hesitated for a moment but, the winner was him again nevertheless.

After she arrived in front of him, her face still making an annoyed face, he rapidly pulled her on his lap. The unexpected move was a huge surprise for Yuuki, there was like a rousing fireworks festival in her stomach because of the sensation of sitting on him.

_How fluffy!_

_Wait. What did I think? _

"I've got a good addition for the reasons why you're happy."

Still savoring the 'fluffy' sensation, she muttered without imagining the act he might do, "Eh . . . really? What is it?"

"I bet you'll love this."

In that starry night, some pure blood vampire lovers were kissing intimately on a classic-styled white chaise-lounge with the girl blushing continuously and the boy's serotonin hormone rushing through his thick blood.

Both of them had a single word to describe it: fantastic.

**-The end-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Phew. I thought I'll never be able to finish this story but fortunately, it did. Sorry for the wrong grammar.

Oh by the way, serotonin hormone is the same as 'happy hormone' (this is only as an additional information in case you don't know what serotonin hormone is.)

Please review. Every single review means so much to me.** :D**

**No flames, please.**


End file.
